


Happy Breeding Day

by Lafoga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Demons, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Xeno, earfucking, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga
Summary: They said he was special. They said he was the one. But they never explained why - why tentacled demons used him for breeding. And why everyone had to watch.
Relationships: Demons/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Happy Breeding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presentday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday/gifts).



> Thanks to Annvian for betareading.

They said he was special. They said he was the one. But they never explained why. He always felt like a random guy, nothing special about him. He was a little bigger than average, perhaps had a little more muscle and had nice blonde hair, but the rest of him didn’t seem special to him. He didn’t even know how they had found him. He had heard about them, but never seen one, until they stood right in front of his house and tied him up, loaded him into a van and came here, where they fixed him to a wooden cross. Naked.  
From what he could see it looked like a stadium, the spectator ranks were empty.  
They had come to his world years ago. They were bigger than humans and way stronger. They tried to take over power, but they were only few ones. So they only controlled single countries and communities all across the world. That’s why he didn’t hear about them much. Nevertheless, where the demons came to the world was in fear.

He had been waiting for a while when he heard a door opening and closing. Two of the demons came to him, something in their hands. They nodded submissively at him.  
“We have to clean you before the ceremony begins.” They said, before they started pouring cold water over him. He shook from cold, getting goose bumps. They started scrubbing his skin with rough cloth, so it went bright red. Then they went away again, letting him alone, trembling.

It didn’t take long until the distant door opened again. He heard lots of the demon-typical smacking steps coming nearer. They stopped in a circle around him, perhaps 15 or even 20 of them. He didn’t count. They did say something in their own snarling language, it sounded like prayer.  
He used the time to look at them closely. They looked like big mean humans, but their feet were somehow froglike and their hands looked as if they were made for much bigger humanoids. While they hummed the strange words, he recognized their legs and arms transforming slowly. Their feet and hands got longer and thinner, getting extensions of the arms and legs. It took some time until he recognized them: they looked like tentacles, long and thin and slimy.  
Just now, he remembered being naked and tied up. As they stopped their prayer he started panicking. They came closer to him, he could smell the odor of lust. That was strange, they weren’t even human. He didn’t think the thought through when he felt a slimy thing at his naked butt. It seemed to be searching and didn’t take long to find it. His asshole was torn apart and he felt the tentacle entering it. He strengthened his muscles in reflex, but it didn’t help. He opened his mouth to scream out the pain he was feeling. He felt the tentacle getting bigger as it went deeper. He couldn’t imagine how it fitted into him, but the demon didn’t seem to care. He couldn’t see the tentacle-owner himself, but the ones in front of him were grinning lustily. He heard groaning from behind him when the demon that was inside of him started thrusting rhythmically. The other ones started to hum the prayer-like words again.  
The words “ashamed” and “used” didn’t explain enough what he was feeling. Everything from his belly to his lap was hurting as if it was being ripped apart. He felt his asshole bleeding and the muscles tear.  
The tentacle inside of him got faster, the rhythm of prayer too. He felt the tentacle trembling inside of him just before it felt like an explosion inside his belly. The demon moaned loudly before withdrawing his arm that has been a tentacle before. But he didn’t feel empty. It was as if the demon had put something inside of him. He felt his belly being full and warm.  
There was no time to think about it because a second after the tentacle left him, he felt another one entering his hole rudely. He still was too neat for it, the pain wasn’t gone. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound was coming from it, because another demon took the opportunity to enter it with his tentacle. He couldn’t breathe, he felt tears falling from his eyes. The tentacle inside his mouth thrusted and released him to gasp for breath, but it always went into him again. He had no chance to close his mouth, the demon was way stronger than him.  
He felt the vibrations inside of him and then he felt empty for a little moment, before the next one started to penetrate him. He felt his belly growing with every tentacle that released him. The odor of lust didn’t fade.  
They were impatient. The ones who didn’t penetrate him yet started touching him, looking for holes inside of his body. Slimy tentacles were moving around his body until they found something. They didn’t care how small the hole was, so he felt and especially heard a tentacle entering his ear. It fortunately was careful enough not to rip him apart, but it still was horror feeling it. After the tentacle orgasmed inside his ear he felt something being laid there, too, and he heard it pulsating.  
Other tentacles didn’t find holes; so they made their own ones. They scratched across his skin and opened it. He felt thick warm blood dripping from it. Then he felt the pain of the tentacles entering and stretching the holes. They didn’t dip all tentacles in it, but thrusting the wound was enough to make him almost insane. He couldn’t scream as his mouth was still capacitated with tentacles. He felt his nipples ripped apart to be fucked and filled, too.  
He didn’t count the tentacles anymore. When one quit his body, another took the hole.  
It ended abruptly. He felt the last ones vibrating before they left him. They started humming again, all demons having their arms and legs back. The odor of lust was gone. Then they left him alone, the humming getting quieter.  
He was still tied up. He felt full, as if he had eaten ten times as much as he needed. His whole body was bleeding from wounds. He felt it pulsating everywhere, especially inside of his belly. He had no energy anymore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

He heard mumble around him, together with the prayer he had heard before. Every part of his body was hurting. He felt even bigger than before he fell asleep. He opened his eyes. The spectator ranks were filled with people – humans. The demons were standing around him, humming. They were humanoid-looking again, with almost normal arms and legs.  
Some of the people around were looking curiously at him, others tried to avoid looking. He thought they must have been forced to come here to – watch him? Assist the demons? He didn’t know. Perhaps some came voluntarily to watch the disgusting game that was played with him.

The humming went silent. People stopped talking. He couldn’t see what made the people get quiet; everyone was staring at a point that lay behind him. He panicked when he saw a huge shadow stealing the light of the lamps above his head.  
He didn’t see it. He just felt the tip of a slimy tentacle touching his body – his legs, his butt. When it arrived at his pulsating belly, he could see it: that tentacle was almost twice as big as the other ones he felt before. A moment later the demon went in front of him. He had never seen such a big one.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen.” He heard a voice from the speakers. “Thank you for joining The Big Breeding today.”  
He didn’t hear the rest of it. The huge demon had thrusted his enormous tentacle right into his ass, he didn’t care that he almost ripped him apart. He screamed, his voice being echoed by the speakers – just a moment, because then it was stopped by the tentacle coming from inside of his throat. The tip of the tentacle that had entered him from behind left him from his mouth now. It retracted it and he felt the tentacle thrusting from the inside of his belly. Other tentacles were longing for his wounds and ears, entered them with the tips. All the tentacles started pushing inside the holes, he heard deep moans from the mouth of the huge demon.  
He had no energy to resist anymore. His muscles were flabby and he just hung in the chains and on the tentacles. They still thrusted into him until he felt something like an explosion inside of him. All tentacles ejaculated a thick sticky paste onto the eggs the smaller demons had laid into him. The huge demon screamed and groaned. When he withdrew the tentacles he heard applause and voices of admiration around him. People were fascinated and relieved it wasn’t them who had to breed the new generation of demons.

He didn’t know what was going to happen. He didn’t know the huge demon was a god and was going to fuck him every day to fertilize all of the eggs. He didn’t know the pain of giving birth to the demons. He would know quite soon.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I hope you didn't mind the mistakes.


End file.
